Balto: The Community
by AmusiNN
Summary: Balto and his brother, Kaji, are two months old now. They live a happy life with their mother Aniu. But, what will happen when the community finds out about their existence? With Aniu gone, they have to survive together in order to discover who and what are they. Suck at summaries. Rated T just for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: I struggled to find a name, but... My first OC is here. Anyways, enjoy the story and feel free to review and stuff like that.**

The sky was grey, grayer as ever... almost black. Snow began to cover slowly the Alaskan Wilderness grounds. The sun light? It was coming to an end. And yet there they were, running.

"Balto, Kaji... keep running! Don't look back... don't stop... for... anything!", she felt the throbbing wound in her back leg. It was bleeding, and it was getting worst every second. This pain could be heard in her voice and she began to pant. "Keep... running...", managed to say one more time.

The three of them kept running for a few minutes... then looked back. Nothing.

"Mom, why are we running? I thought you said Haind was a good person...", the smaller wolf said sounding really innocent.

"He is, Balto. He was trying to help us, sweety.", she looked back once again. Still nothing. "But, those hunters... Promise me, sons... Promise me that you'll never hurt anybody just for fun.", the white wolf said.

"We promise mom!", both wolves said at unison. The white wolf smiled. A sudden shout came from behind them.

"Aniu! Run! They're comi-"... the shout was cut suddenly. And that's all she needed to hear. It was Haind, he was there once again... trying to save them.

"Come on kids! Run!", screamed Aniu to her children... but then, another noise broke through the wind. And the stunning white wolf fell to the ground. One of the hunters had shot her, and she couldn't walk anymore... tears going down her cheek because of the pain, and then began to feel helpless.

"Mom! Come on! We need to go!", Kaji cried. Both pups were crying, but Balto knew what was going to happen. If they didn't run, they'll be caught by hunters... or worse.

"COME ON ANIU! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN. BUT I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY OUR HAPPY COMMUNITY!", someone shouted at them. Lights could be seen uphill from where the pups and the fallen wolf were.

Aniu tried to give a reply that shout, and used all her strength left. "DANIK, IF... YOU THINK... YOU'RE GETTING OUT OF THIS... YOU ARE... SO WRONG! HAIND WILL SURELY FIND YOU! AND YOU'LL PAY THIS!".  
Then talked to her kids. "Balto, Kaji. Please, take care... of each othe-", she coughed some blood, "Please, run... take care... of.. each other...", her chest stopped beating.

Some snowflakes began to fall over them. Some of them were on Aniu's nose, melting.

"Mom?", Kaji asked. No answer, her eyes were closed. "Mom?!", Kaji asked louder than before.  
The bigger wolf of the two nudged Aniu's muzzle with his own. "Mom, please answer me!", said once again.

Both pups had tears wetting their cheeks.

"She's gone Kaji... please, she's gone.", Balto said... both of his eyes were so teary that he had the need to blink every second. "We need to go, brother. THEY are coming."

"NO! I won't let mom here. I refuse to leave her like this!", Kaji replied and then tried to move her mother's body by the neck. But he could barely drag her a few centimeters. "No! No! No! Come on Balto, help me!", Kaji shouted at him.

"Kaji, please... I know we can't leave her here, but if we stay here, the same'll happen to us. Please, don't disagree with mom's last will.", Balto tried to reason with him. "We need to go Kaji, we can come here later and bury her. But now we have to run."

Kaji looked at his brother, he knew Balto was right. So, he nodded and both of them ran through the trees, still crying... leaving her mother behind. Snow began to cover her rest.

**Flashback - 30 minutes ago.**

"Mom, look! It's going to snow today!", Kaji said. Balto was playing on his back in the grass. He really liked to roll on it.

"Yes Kaji, it is.", Aniu said giving her son a good smile from ear to ear. She couldn't stop watching her children grow... their children. _"I wonder where Haind is... he said he was going for some food. He's taking too much time", _the white she-wolf thought.

Then, she looked once again her kids. Balto with his brown and grey fur, his bright yellow eyes, just like her's. He had the same built body as his father.  
Kaji... Kaji was more like her. His fur was white, grey patches behind his ears... but he had his father's eyes... they were blue... dark blue, almost purple.

She approached Balto and began tickling him with her muzzle, using his position in her advantage.

"Haha, mom... that's not... fair... haha, stop... please! Haha, stop! I was... on my back!", Balto said between laughs. A wider smile growing on Aniu's muzzle.

Kaji saw his opportunity and tried to help his brother. He jumped, using his hind legs for impulse as his mother taught him.  
In half a second, he was on his mother's back. He started nibbling her ears, carefully to not hurt them. Aniu saw Kaji on top of her and began to laugh.

"So, two vs. one? That's not fair sons!", Aniu said.

Balto used this time to take a stand, it seemed like he was going to jump too. But he sprinted directly to her mother's side and began tickling her side.  
The three of them kept playing for what seemed an eternity, laughing and rolling.

Then they heard a sound behind the bushes. Aniu rose from the floor.  
"Who's there!?", she asked.

"It's me, sweety", a dog said showing himself from between the bushes.

"Haind! You're he-", the dog kissed Aniu in the lips. But it was a worried kiss, Aniu felt it.  
Aniu put away her muzzle from Haind's and then stared at him. Stared directly at his almost purple eyes. His brown husky fur was all messed, maybe from the bushes... or maybe from another thing.

"Haind... what happened? Something wrong?", Aniu asked. Worry starting to show on her face.

"We have to go... Danik, he... you know how he is... he... You've seen him...", Haind said.

"He what?!", Aniu demanded.

"He smelled your scent on me", Haind said, "I tried to explain that I crossed my path with a wolf but he said he could smell something else...", Haind said. Aniu knew what he was talking about. "And then one of his bodyguards tried to kill me...", Haind continued, and then showed his left side, the one that he tried to hide since he got there.

"Haind! You're bleeding! Why didn't you tell me from the beggining!?", Aniu shout.

"There's no time, we need to go. YOU have to go... Danik is coming here, he wants to kill you. And if he comes here-", Haind said.

"He'll find our children", Aniu finished for him. "Thanks for coming this fast, especially since you're bleeding. We'll all go to the north, I know there's a river over there. The four of us should clean our scents and then keep heading north.", Aniu said.

"Aniu, I'm not coming. I have to stop Danik.", Haind said. Worry was obvious on his face. And the only idea of leaving behind his mate and his children made a tear wet his cheek.

"NO! You're coming with us, Haind!", Aniu said... then looked back. "Balto, Kaji... we're going. We need to head north.", Aniu said. Then looked back at Haind but the only thing she could see was his tail getting into the bushes, "Haind!".

"I NEED TO DO THIS! NOW, GO!", Haind shouted. Aniu was shocked, it was the first time that Haind yelled at her.

"Come on kids, we need to go!", Aniu said, "You remember where the north is?", Aniu asked to both of them.

"I know!", Kaji said, "If you put the sunrise side at your right, then the north is in front of you.", and proudly smiled.

"Hey, I was going to say that too!", Balto said with a frown.

"My children, there is no time for playing anymore... there are bad people and we have to leav-", a loud noise covered the area, Aniu knew that noise... and now she knew how it felt too.  
Both pups were on the ground, with their heads under their paws, trembling with fear. After the sound banished, Kaji lifted a paw and was caught by a red spot on the ground. Then looked up, her mom was wounded...

"Mom, you're bleeding!", Kaji said. At this words, Balto stood quickly on his legs. "Mom!", both pups cried at unison. They've never seen what this was, after all... they were just three months old.

Aniu was in total pain, but still able to run. The bullet just caught flesh, what means that there weren't any broken bones. But the main problem was the bleeding. She stood over her children.

"Run, Kaji. Balto... run!", Aniu shout, and the three of them began to run.

**Author Notes: Okay, if you're a little confused with this... It'll be all more clearly on the chapters to come. Also I'm starting school again, so... I don't think I'll have that much time to write.**

**Anyways, thank you all if you are reading this, because that means that you're interested somehow on the fic.  
As always, you're free to review, etc, etc... See you in the next update.**

**AmusiNN.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: I want to update this as quickly as possible, but always restraining myself to make a good story. I've been working on the chapters to come already (I won't let aside my other fic neither). As I said earlier... I've been really busy with school.  
Anyways, enjoy... let me know what you think.**

_"Keep running!", shouted Aniu._

_The three of them were running. Kaji by his side... and her mother following them, going slower every second._

_Then, a loud bang was heard..._

_"Mom!"_

* * *

**Balto & Kaji**

The sky was grey, the sun was beginning to make his appearance above the world.

Two wolf-dogs were sleeping in a cave.

Kaji opened his eyes and slowly stretched his body, starting from his forelegs and then his back ones. He took a look at the back of the cave... It wasn't really a cave, but it helped them to cover from the snow. There he was, his brother.

Balto was still sleeping, but having bad dreams. He was running. Every time something bad happened, they had to run.

Kaji slowly walked towards his sleeping little brother, and nudged him slightly with his nose. He didn't want to wake him up, after all he was tired... but Kaji knew this helped Balto with the bad dreams.

Balto slowly stopped running-in-dreams and a smile appeared on his muzzle _(or face, whatever)_.

The bigger wolf-dog went outside to take a look. Everything around the "cave" was white... and the sun was rising!

_"Will you remember how to locate the north, son?", asked Aniu.  
"Yes, mother. I will", replied Kaji._

The sad conversation he had with his mother made him drop a tear... but now she was gone, and he and his brother needed to head north.

Kaji put the sunrise-side at his right, and then looked ahead. He lowered his muzzle to the snowy ground and drew a line heading to the north with his nose.  
Then, smiled. Once that was done, he went inside the cave and laid his body right next to Balto. He closed his eyes and allowed his body to sleep for an hour more at least.

* * *

**Sam & Dareon**

"I think I got them...", said someone with a husky voice.

"You said the same an hour ago, and if we don't find them, Danik will surely kill us", said another dog.

"You know, Dareon... maybe if you weren't so pessimistic, we could have found them already.", said the first voice.

"Shut up, Sam", Dareon said, "Keep sniffing around".

"I'm really telling you... I think I found them.", Sam said. Sam was a husky with a copper coat, and his main work inside the community, was to find people, dogs... or other things. "Right this way."

"I hope you're right in this one.", Dareon said, "But... I really want to know one thing..."

"What is it?", Sam asked while keeping his nose to the ground level.

"What are we going to do when we find them?", Dareon asked.

"That's simple. We take them to Danik, and he'll decide what to do... after all, he is the one who Judges all, right?", Sam said. Then, the copper husky lifted his sight only to see a nod in response.

Both dogs kept walking for a few minutes, with Sam in the head. It was beginning to sun rise. The sky was changing colors and you could easily confuse those big bank of clouds mountains. Snow had already stopped falling a few hours ago, but instead of that... the whole Alaskan ground was white. The trees covered from top to bottom, leaving slightly green spots between all the snow.

Suddenly, one of the dogs spoke.

"Hey, look! That seems to be a cave!", Dareon said.

"I can smell them... they are around, be careful", Sam said.

"Careful of what? They are just pups...", Dareon replied, with a smirk on his muzzle. Then went straight to the cave.

* * *

**Balto & Kaji**

"Balto... Balto! Wake up!", Kaji said.

Balto slowly opened his eyelids, letting sight of his yellow eyes to his brother. Everything was blurry and a few seconds had to happen for him to have a clear sight.

"Balto, how many time did we sleep?", Kaji said.

"Huh? I... I don't really know... We were so tired... And mom...", Balto said and then, he found his mind flooded by memories... memories of his mother. A tear wet his cheek.

"Balto, please... I feel the same as you, but still... they must be following us.", Kaji said, "I marked the line heading north... but we need to move."

Balto was the first to take the head outside their cave. He looked to the left... nothing. Then he looked to right... noth-

"Kaji! Get inside the cave!", Balto said... a little loud but still no more than a whisper. After all, their ears were better than normal dogs.

Once both were inside Kaji asked.

"What did you see? What is it? Why you told me to get inside the cave?", Kaji asked, still whispering.

"I saw dogs. They were two, and I think they are looking for us. Maybe one is coming inside... I don't really know.", Balto replied.

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Sam! I'll go take a look inside the cave, they might be there!", Dareon said.

"I'll be with you in a moment, just need to empty my bladder!", Sam replied.

Dareon began to walk towards the cave. He could smell both wolf-dogs... and the scent got stronger by every step he took.

"I know you're there!", Dareon said, "Inside the cave! Come on... come outside and no body needs to be hurt."

**Inside the cave**

"They know we are here", Balto said. He was starting to worry, and his body was shaking slightly. Kaji reassured him.

"It's just one dog, we can take him down...", Kaji said, "But I don't think that they'll send just one dog to search for us... how many where there when... you know...". Kaji was talking about when their mother died. But neither of them wanted to talk about it. Not right now, at least.

"I don't know, there were lots of them", Balto said, "Maybe we should give up..."

"I'll never give up... How can you say that?! They are the responsible for our mother's death!", Kaji said... a hint of angry in his voice. "But maybe... just maybe... we should give up."... Balto nodded at this, and both of them went outside.

"Okay! We are here!", Kaji said. He could see Dareon. The dog was at least a head and a half taller than him, but that wasn't too much, and Kaji was just a two month old pup... but he had teeth.

"Good, now we'll take you to Danik... He'll decide what to do with you two.", Dareon said... and in the moment he went to grab Balto by the scruff of his neck, Kaji jumped on him.

_"Go for the neck"... _that's all that Kaji had in mind. And that's what he did. He grabbed Dareon by the neck with his sharp puppy teeth, and soon... the red liquid of life was forming a puddle under Dareon's paws.

"Run!", Kaji shouted. And both of them began to run... headed north._  
_

"You... you attacked him!", Balto said to his brother while running.

"He was going to take us with the other dogs... we would be killed there, Balto!", Kaji said, "We are wolves... we can't be ourselves among dogs."

At this, Balto nodded his head in comprehension.

* * *

**Back at the cave**

"Dareon, please... don't die!", Sam said with teary eyes. By the time he reached Dareon, the malamute, just a year old, had a puddle of blood under him.

"Tell... tell my sister... that I'll always be with her... Please, promise me... you'll tell her", Dareon said. Kaji's teeth were small, just because he was small. And so was the wound, but it was deep... And Dareon was suffering.

"No, you're not going to die!", Sam said once again.

"Promise me!", Dareon shouted with all his strenght.

"I... I... I promise you Darry... I'll tell her.", Sam said. Dareon let a smile appear on his muzzle.

"Long time since you don't call me that way...", Dareon said, then coughed some blood, "Please... Sam, do it fast... I don't want to die this way."

"What?", Sam asked... a little shocked by the sudden petition.

"Kill me. Do it. I don't want this anymore... the wound it's too small, but too deep... and there's no more blood in my legs... I can't walk." Dareon said.

"No...! No... No... No... No...", Sam started babbling, "You... I... You can't ask me to do that...".

"I can... and I'm doing it... Please Sam... Please...", Dareon said, "Let it be fast"

Sam was crying at this point. They could be a community of dogs that doesn't wanted to have any dangerous living forms of any kind near them... But they still were dogs... dogs with emotions, dogs with lives...

He grabbed Dareon's neck and said three simple words... "I promise you". Then a loud snap was heard.


End file.
